Yesterday Was the Worst Day Ever
by MariksMyra1614
Summary: (non-yaoishounen-ai)After finding Yami's memories and true name, he has to leave. This is a song-fic about how sad Yugi is that he leaves.


_*Everyone does it so I might as well throw in a disclaimer. I don't own Simple Plan or Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Marik would rule the show and Yugi wouldn't be so goody-goody. *_

Just so ya know, the paragraphs with dashes are the verses/chorus. I couldn't get it to space them out properly so i put dashes between lines.

Here's a song-fic about the day after Yami leaves. No, this isn't shounen-ai or yaoi, it's just how Yugi feels after Yami has to leave forever after he gets his memories back. After all they've been through, Yugi feels that nothing will go right anymore without his best friend and almost brother. The song "Worst Day Ever" by Simple Plan fits how Yugi might be feeling the day after Yami goes away. I changed some of the lyrics, so for the original song, look it up on www.azlyrics.com. If you do know this song, just so ya know, he's singing it slowly and sadly, unlike the rock version. Ok, sorry for such a long intro. I hope you like it!

  
**Worst Day Ever**

_Yugi Mutou lay in bed peacefully when the alarm suddenly rang. He leaned over to look at the clock._

**Yugi(thinking):** 6 a.m.- The clock is ringing -I need to spend an hour snoozing -I don't think I'm gonna make it

_"I don't want to get up yet. Not after what happened yesterday," he said sleepily. He laid back into his pillows, not wanting to think of the sad memories of the day before._

I lay back- I'm still sleeping- Watch the clock- But it's not moving- Now every day is never ending- I need to work I'm always thinking…

**Yugi(singing):** "I feel like- I'm living the worst day- Over and over again- And I feel like the summer is leaving again- I feel like -I'm living the worst day -Now that you're gone -And every day is the worst day ever…"

_"How can I go on with life normally? It will be so boring and quiet around here. Even though I didn't know him very long, he still feels like a brother to me," Yugi said sadly._

**(thoughts):** Yesterday was the worst day ever- And tomorrow won't be better- Those memories repeating (on and on) -Summer plans are gone forever -I traded them in for your freedom -Now every day is never ending -I need to work I'm always thinking…

_"Never again will I see my aibou, my partner in duels. Although he gave me courage and strength to win on my own, it just won't be the same with out him."_

**(singing):** "I feel like I'm living the worst day- Over and over again- And I feel like the summer is leaving again -I feel like -I'm living the worst day -Now that you're gone -And every day is the worst day ever"

_"It feels like it's been a week since yesterday. I've been thinking the sad memories of yesterday, flashing before my eyes. All the duels, kicking Kaiba's corporate butt, every day was an adventure, but now it's all dragging on so long…"_

**(thoughts):** It's been so long and -I can't go on, -It's been so long and -I can't go on…

_Yugi pauses to wipe a tear from his cheek…_

**(singing):** "I feel like -I'm living the worst day -Over and over again -And I feel like the summer is leaving again -I feel like -I'm living the worst day -Now that you're gone -And every day is the worst day ever…" (song end)

_"I wish he didn't have to go. Even though I only knew Yami for a couple years, I feel like I knew him all my life. He helped me so much. I became braver and more confident, and a master duelist. Thank you Yami. Good Bye…"_

**End of the song fic! Let me repeat it, this is not a shounen-ai fic, Yugi is just really sad because after all the time, he's known Yami and helped him to find his memories, he never thought about when he would leave. If you had a close friend like that who had to leave and couldn't move back to your neighborhood even if they tried, you would crying too. Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading my sad lil song-fic. Please leave a nice review! If you'd rather email me, you can find my email on my profile, but I'd rather you leave a review first. Thanks!**


End file.
